Homepootis/UP-Sierra War
The Drama between Homepootis/Underpootis and Sierra/PikaPikaChat Febuary,20th,2017-Present The Drama between Homepootis and PikaPikaChat was a war of Raiding groups,arguments,Doxing,and Hacking. Sierra has been doing stuff that really makes herself even more of a worse person. She sent her fanbase to attack Travis,Throwed a bitch and pussy fit over a steam Gift card,Showed her ass to a 13 or 12 year old boy,Grabbing people's attention,making these cheer me up videos,plays victim,acts like she's the queen of YouTube and everyone needs to respect her,lies all the time and is a hypocrite. In October a New member joined called PikaPikaGirl who was a friend of Galex,Migz,and Travis. In Ocotober and November things were going fine. Until in late Novemeber and Decemeber. Sierra decided to be an Attention whore by grabbing all of Homepootis members attention. She kept on doing it until she got kicked. Every single Homepootis member hated her. Except Galex. In December. Galex secretly recorded this group Sierra made called pikapikachat. This is where they met snowpea as well. Galex told Homepootis and Migz wanted to see Pikapikachat. Migz and Homepootis trusted Sierra with another chance. Things went okay but in Feburary 19th. Sierra kept being a attention whore and playing victim. She forgot about the Homepootis rules. So she got kicked. The Drama/War Begins on Febuary 20 also known as Victory Day Migz secretly spied on PikaPikaChat and Migz says that hes on a full on war with Sierra. Migz would take down PikaPikaChat because it was a ripoff of homepootis and Maingout,and pikapikachat copied Homepootis by wikia. Galex was in pikapikachat so he added lemon and Jon and Kaya to raid. And Galex got kicked so galex's alt was still in PikaPikaChat and added lemon and added more people to Raid. snowpea did the same. Until Migz got the admin and Removed Sierra and Travis and all the people who were in PikaPikaChat. It was the Homepootis's first time they raided a Skype Group. On March 2th or 3rd also known as "Day Of Pootis" PikaPikaChat got raided again. Kaya got admin. And removed Sierra,Tofu,Darkkirby and others. Things continue as Sierra made a roblox game out of the Homepootis members Travis played the game and it was terrible. Then Travis made a video about whyn he hates PikaPikaGirl and that made Sierra sent her fanbase to attack Travis. "The Steam Gift Card Situiation" The Steam Gift card thing was then Sierra got steam. Super sonic brothers have Madison a steam gift card and Sierra kept on begging Augstine for a steam gift card Augustine said no so sierra throw a bitchfit and a pussyfit. And Homepootis had to be involved so sierra could shut the fuck up. On May 27 Sierra was forcing Madison to betray Travis. That also happened to Zoe in late June Zoe joined Homepootis and sierra forced Zecheriah to break up with Zoe. On June 28th Sierra made a picture out of Augustine making fun of him. And the day before that Sierra said some Racist Slurs about Irish People. That made every single one of her friends to break up with her. Sierra also sent a picture of her ass to Augustine. on July 1st. Sierra gave Augustine her email and password for no reason and so Lemon and Migz hacked Sierra's Deviant Art,Twitter,And YouTube. Sierra was an idiot for doing this. And this day was called on Homepootis "Stronger than ever". And on July 4th Sierra got doxed by a person named Lucky aka Shaypes. Sierra gets hacked again by Shaypes and Exx Its Also revealed that Sierra has been sending pictures of her having sex with her boyfriend. She also told some people that she had sex with Nathan in the car. on 5:20pm September,14,2017 Sierra made a long paragraph to Homepootis explaining how she's sorry for everything she has done. Heres the paragraph """Hey guys, It's PikaPikaGirl here, And i just want to do a apology that i want to make up from everything throughout the past few years now. But i've never learned from them, but from now on. I will attend my best to behave more better on the internet instead of act like the rabid people on the internet. But first, i would like to talk about the situation with a group that used to be called "Underpootis" which is now "homepootis" currently. And i did some pretty stupid shit with the following i have violated, like Secretly recording, Crying over a roblox game, and forgetting their rules. Which got me to the point where i just immediately got kicked from the group, but that doesn't stop there. I have made the biggest mistake, by creating a complete rip off off the group called PikaPikaChat, And that got the whole group pissed off, to the point they took it over due to copying their group without permission. And I did not know it was a bad idea from the start, but now i know. but i was unable to get back in, so what i most likely did was a huge mistake, and i regretted it ever since. I made them in the first place. But now, let's talk about the steam gift card situation, The steam card situation happened when i have got steam, My friend Super Sonic Brothers, Also known as Augustine. Was going to currently give me the card, but i got mad at him apperantly. But i did not mean to disrespect him, but i was unable to fix it after he gave the gift card to madison. And it was my fault for throwing that huge fit when he currently gave it to her. I was also the one to blame for making the huge fit a meme. But what i know for a fact, is that if i continue complaining more about it, It will still go on, so i attend my best to not pay much attention to it and let it fly by. Also, i will be sending photos that are not to be intentionnally be seen by anyone on hangouts like only for my current boyfriend nathan. Also I'm going to refrase what i said from last time more specifically, I will not act like the "queen of Youtube" and say everyone has to respect me, i will let people have an opinion on me, i would consider optional. I would also would like to apologize for making my fans, friends, and subscribers into situations that are really not so intentionally surprising, like The Tranny phantom thing. Well it was fake lyrics with shows like Danny phantom for an example. But everything I have done to everyone, I am deeply sorry for everything i have done to everyone. I will also quit making Spongebob parodys, due to the fact it is copyrighted by Viacom. But i will be doing less gaming videos, due to the gaming community is currently shit. But will still do livestreams playing roblox servers. But idk if i will still do much Gameplay videos as much. But i might do more Goanimate videos more than usual and add some effort into them. Like Shadowing, But i will ask Travis how to so i can get better at it. But in conclusion, I would just like to say sorry for everything i have done to everyone, You guys are free to have an option to accept or not, Like i won't care if you pick one of them. I just want to give the opportunity to make up for my mistakes, but its fine you don't accept it. I just want to attend to make this change a better difference on the internet. But that's just all i have to say, Thank you all for watching, I hope you guys understand the mistakes i have made. And i just want to make up for it. With a huge change. But anyway, That's all""" But Jon,Exx. And some in Homepootis still hate Sierra and Sierra still won't be back in Homepootis but this may be the end of the drama as Migz will trust Sierra.